Amayadori
by Bose Hexe
Summary: Ketika aku bertemu lagi denganmu, bagaikan kita berdua berteduh dari hujan.


Amayadori

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Cerita ringan yang semoga saja menyentuh di balik kepenatan dan keragu-raguan.

_the story begins...  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Lelah sekali,_ batinku. bekerja di Oto namun tinggal di Konoha. Rutinitas kerjauntuk pulang menaiki kereta bawah tanah adalah hal yang biasa.

_Kriiing, kriiing... _

"Naruto-kun?, sebentar lagi aku pulang. Sabarlah sedikit. Langsung bertemu di kedai ramen saja? Oh baiklah."

"_cepat pulang ya Sakura, hati-hati. selalu mencintaimu."_

"hm, aku juga selalu." Aku mematikan telepon dan tersenyum, dasar lelaki pirang itu. Tak pernah berubah, masih menyukai ramen dan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Beberapa orang kulihat sudah mulai menaiki kereta yang mereka tuju, sambil menunggu kereta yang kutuju, aku mencari tempat duduk. Dan,

_Ekino homu de mikaketa  
>Anata wa mukashi no koibito<br>sono, natsukashi yokogao  
>Omowazu koe o kaketa watashi<em>

Tanpa sengaja, aku bertemu denganmu di peron stasiun kereta. Kau, kekasihku dimasa lalu, terlihat sama seperti raut wajahmu sekilas  
>Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk berbicara denganmu, aku menghampirimu yang kini sedang mendengarkan musik dengan santainya sambil merokok.<p>

_Anata wa odoroita yo o ni  
>Tabako o otoshite shimatta<br>Kudake chitta honoo no hibi ga  
>Tsuka no mani, yomigaeri<br>Mitsume au,_

Kau terlihat terkejut melihatku, sampai-sampai rokokmu saling memandangi satu sama lain, kau menatapku dan aku menatapmu, seakan menerka-nerka apa yang kita lihat satu sama lain itu benar dan terakhir kali kita bertemu, hal yang pertama kali ingin ku tanyakan adalah bagaimana kabarmu?

"Sakura?" Kau memandangiku dengan terkejut, aku pun sama, dan mengulas senyum terbaikku dan berkata, "bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

_doo shiteru ima wa  
>Arekara kimi wa,<br>Genki ni shiteru wa  
>Itsu datte watashi,<br>Ocha demo nomou  
>Sukoshi no jikan,<br>Densha wa  
>Toori sungite yuku<em>

kau tak menjawab, namun bertanya balik kepadaku, maka kujawab pertanyaanmu bahwa aku baik-baik saja, hidupku menyenangkan. Kita sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Rasa canggung muncul ke permukaan yang awalnya hanya berada di sisi-sisi hati kita berdua, namun kau sambil menggaruk belakang lehermu menawarkanku sesuatu,

"Apakah kau mau secangkir kopi?" pertanyaanmu membuatku terkejut, kau bukanlah tipe orang yang sering menawarkan sesuatu, entah kenapa kini jatungku berdetak sangat cepat seperti kereta yang kini bergerak cepat, latar tempat bertemunya kau dan aku.

_Anata wa koohi kappu ni  
>Kakkusatoo futatsu irete<br>Ima no boku wa,konna mono sato  
>Warai nagara kami o kaki ageta<br>Soo dakedo fushigi ne  
>Anohi wakareta koto mo<br>Tada amari ni wakasugita dakedato futari  
>Tagai ni yurushi aeru<em>

Kau menambahkan 2 sendok gula ke dalam kopimu, kini kita berbincang tentang masa lalu yang dulu pernah kita lewati, betapa saat itu terasa menyenangkan karena kau ada di sisiku. Tak lama kau pun berkata, "Kau masih mengingatnya dengan baik." yang kau maksud adalah tentang masa-masa yang telah kita lalui bersama?

Kau tersenyum, dan menyisir rambutmu dengan tanganmu, aku pun juga tersenyum mengingat banyak kejadian yang kita lalui bersama dan sifat-sifatmu yang tak kunjung berubah. Kenyataan bahwa pada saat itu kita berpisah memang benar, dengan berlalunya waktu sekarang, kita dapat memaafkan satu sama lain. Saat semua itu pernah terjadi di masa lalu . Kita hanya terlalu muda saat itu. Tak siap dengan semua rintangan yang ada.

_Aishitawa, watashi  
>Anata no koto o<br>ima wa betsu betsu no  
>Yume o ou kedo<br>Meguri aiwa  
>Sutekina koto ne<br>Amayodori suru yoo ni futari_

Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu malah. Saat kau menghilang entah kemana meninggalkanku seorang diri. Dalam 'reuni' dadakan seperti ini, aku tak berusaha menyinggung masalah itu, biarlah berlalu, biarlah semua kita bangun 'hubungan' baru kita dari awal. Tapi rasa cinta yang mendalam kepadamu benar-benar tak dapat dibendung.

Aku hanya berkata, " Aku merindukanmu."

Dan kau menjawab, "Aku tahu." Mungkin karena kita berdua saling rindu, Tuhan merencanakan ini semua, waktu kepada kita untuk bertemu dan berbincang saat tak ada tempat untuk mengadu rasa sakit pada waktu itu. Namun sekarang kita berdua memiliki mimpi kita masing-masing untuk dicapai. Kau yang kini akan menikah dengan wanita lain, kurasakan tatapan memuja dan saat kau menyebut namanya, _"karin"_ penuh dengan cinta. Kau pun kembali bertanya kepadaku sambil melirik sekilas pada ruas-ruas jariku. Dan bertanya dengan santai, "Naruto yang menikah denganmu?"

Kau menyadari tatapan heranku, maka sambil membenarkan tas selempangnya, kau berkata, "Dobe akhirnya menepati janji layaknya pria sejati."

Aku yang tak begitu mengerti hanya tertawa dan berdoa semoga pernikahanmu lancar. Karena saat ini yang aku rasakan adalah rasa syukur saat bertemu kembali denganmu adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Rasanya seperti kita berdua berteduh dari hujan.

_Aishitawa, watashi  
>Anata no koto o<br>ima wa betsu betsu no  
>Yume o ou kedo<br>Meguri aiwa  
>Sutekina koto ne<br>Amayodori suru yoo ni futari_

Suara pemberitahuan untuk kereta yang ku tuju sebentar lagi akan tiba, aku telah memberitahumu dimana aku tinggal langsung menoleh kepadaku, "keretamu akan tiba." Aku sempat bertanya kepadamu dimana kau tinggal sekrang, namun kau tak menjawab, melainkan hanya memberitahu bahwa kini kau menjabat sebagai direktur perusahaan ayahmu, tapi tidak dengan tempat tinggal.

Kau hanya berkata sambil tersenyum, " begini lebih menyenangkan bukan? Di pertemukan secara perlahan-lahan di saat kita sudah bisa menerima apa yang terjadi di masa lalu." Aku hanya tersenyum dan dalam hati berkata bahwa kau semakin bijak dalam berbicara.

Aku mengangguk dan sekali lagi tersenyum kepadamu, menjabat tanganmu bagaikan orang yang baru saja berkenalan. Ya, ini perkenalan kita yang kedua, karena yang pertama itu sudah gagal, apa salahnya kita mengulang dari awal?

"Senang bertemu lagi Uchiha Sasuke."

"Senang bertemu juga denganmu lagi haru- Uzumaki Sakura." Aku menahan rasa tangis haru saat kau hampir berkata _Haruno_, setidaknya kau tidak melupakanku, setelah melepaskan jabat tangan yang terasa berat untuk melepaskannya sekali lagi, aku mulai melangkah menjauh darimu, tak ingin berlari dan mengejarnya lagi. Namun ada yang memelukku dari belakang.

.

.

_Sasuke._

_._

_._

_Sasuke yang memelukku dari belakang._

aku mnednegar kau berkata, "Maafkan aku Sakura."

(Normal POV)

Ia membuang egonya jauh-jauh untuk berkata kepada wanita yang ia cintai dan mencintainya sejak dulu. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura yang tadi membelakanginya dan memeluknya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Sasuke merasakan lengan hangat dan lembut membalas pelukannya. Terdengar Sakura berkata. "_Amayodori suru yoo ni futari, Sasuke-kun.__(1)__"_

Sambil mengulam senyum karena akhirnya ia mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama_-kun. _Ia pun mengangguk dan berkata, "Hn." Dan dari kata Hn, mewakili bahwa Sasuke setuju apa yang Sakura katakan.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa dari tadi tersenyum dan melamun?" seru Naruto yang sibuk mengunyah mie ramennya. Sejak tadi ia memang sudah heran, apa yang dari tadi Sakura lamunkan. Mie yang sudah dipesan bahkan belum ia sentuh sama sekali.<p>

Sakura yang ditanya seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata, " Tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang, dan rasanya seperti berteduh dari hujan." Sakura pun mulai mengambil sumpit dan memakan mie ramennya, naruto yang tak mengerti tak ambil pusing apa yang dimaksud istrinya itu, ia melanjutkan memakan mie ramennya yang kelima sambil berpikir bahwa yang penting baginya adalah, Sakura yang sudah tersenyum tulus lagi pada hari ini, dan Sakura yang ini pulang dengan selamat bersama dengan naruto junior terkandung di rahimnya.

_Fin._

Note :

Rasanya seperti kita berdua berteduh dari hujan, Sasuke-kun.

Seperti tulisan yang tentang cerita ringan semoga saja menyentuh di balik kepenatan dan keragu-raguan. Mungkin ragu-ragu dan penat lebih ke arahku, sibuk untuk mid dan melanjutkan fic pertama. Ternyata tema yang kupilih sangat biasa. Jadi takut kesannya menjplak karya orang lain, aku akan berhenti sementara untuk menulis martyr of love. Untuk fic ini bila ada kritik dan saran silahkan:). edited.


End file.
